Untitled
by Simply Prettyful
Summary: [No idea what to call this.]Its been a fair few years since Albus Potter dumped Tabitha but being the vindictive bitch she is, she won't let him forget. Even if it has been four years.


Bacon sandwiches always reinded her of that last date.

The rain poured on the windows of the Three Broomsticks and she remembered clearly how the rain seemed to know what was going on. She nestled into her old Ravenclaw scarf and held her firewhiskey tight in her hands. It wasn't far from there that they had first met, in the old castle parading itself as a school. It was actually a school but with a building which was summed up as crazy to the foundations, who knew? Certainly not the stairs. The stairs could never decide. That's where they had met.

"Hey," he had said, placing a plate in front of her. The smell of bacon and brown sauce made her automatically take a deep, long breath. She treasured the smell. "Got you a gift."

"Thanks. I'm starved," she said, picking the sandwich up and forcing herself not to be too much of a living cliché by licking her lips. Which proved to be really hard since she could feel the bread getting soggy from the combined efforts of the butter and the heat from the bacon. She bit into it, grinning in happiness at the taste.

He tilted his head and smiled softly as she ate. "How long has it been now?"

"Hm?" she asked, swallowing her bacon and bread hard. She grimaced at the feeling. "What now?"

"How long has it been? Since we got together," he said, sitting back in his chair and correcting the angle his head fell at.

She frowned. "Three years," she said. "Next January. Why?"

She put her sandwich down and pushed the plate to the middle of the table, leaning back in her own chair to regard him with suspicion. He never acted like this. Was this the same man she fell in love with? Or was it the boy she met at Hogwarts?

"My family are having a birthday bash for my Uncle Bill. He's turning old," said the young man.

"Don't change the subject, please," she said.

He sighed. "Look. I'm considering breaking it off."

Her eyebrows couldn't have fallen any faster. "Breaking it off?" she asked.

"Yes, breaking it off," he repeated.

Her voice couldn't have been any colder when she said, "Why, might I ask? Or is it top secret information?"

"It isn't a secret. But it's not a broadcast," he said, lacing his fingers.

His glasses were slightly askew and his hair was oddly neat. She looked at his clothes. Muggle clothes. A red and black hoodie and jeans. Casual. But if he was going for casual, why was he talking like he came straight out of Madame Edith's Book of Etiquette in High Society. In fact, she didn' know why she was talking like that. It wasn't like him. She crossed her arms and eyed him warily as he started to prattle on.

"My aunt Audrey wanted to know who I'll be bringing. Aunt Fluer asked her to plan, after all, since she's busy in France, caring for her sick mother," he said, fiddling with the edge of the table. She suddenly found herself wanting him to get a splinter. "Aunt Hermione only appeared to be a little upset Aunt Fluer asked Aunt Audrey instead of her. It's a miracle. I think she wanted to make sure no one could top Uncle George' birthday. She planned that for Aunt Angelina that year she got Dragon Jinxes."

"Albus?" she said, snapping.

He shut up.

"Albus, what has this party got to do with me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing," Albus said, standing up.

She was confused.

"What do you mean nothing?" she asked, delving deeper.

He shuffled his feet, his fingers still touching the wood. He looked ready to give a speech but his expression obviously thought better of it. "I mean you won't be going," he said.

"Oh. Then what's with all of this? Isn't Wendy going with Lily?" she asked.

Albus stayed silent.

"Albus?"

He looked at her.

"Albus Severus, spit it out right now!" she said, standing up.

He sighed. "I'm breaking it off," he said.

"You were considering it just now," she said, confused. "What changed in that time?"

"Nothing. Nothing changed. I told you I was considering breaking up and you didn't change," he said. "It's quite obvious to me, Tabitha, that you don't care enough about our relationship to- to even attempt at saving it!"

She stayed where she was. If she stayed calm, she wouldn't do anything wrong or bad. She sucked her lower lip in. "You're an idiot, Albus. The worst Ravenclaw I've ever met."

"Clearly, you've never met yourself then," he said, standing up and walking out of the pub.

Tabitha slumped in her chair. He hadn't bothered paying for her sandwiches either.


End file.
